unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Legendary King
|details = A request came for you directly. It looks like an information-gathering job. It's an important request made by the Adventure Guild Master in London, so you should go and get the details from him in person. If you're worried that you won't understand the requirements, just go and try listening to him, it should ease your concern. Taking the quest in London requires the discovery: Xanadu, in Amsterdam: Siberian Husky, in Stockholm there are not requirements. |fameAdv = 10,000 |step1 = 6/Collected Tales of King Minos' as a Clue/London/Adventure Guild Master/ You have taken on a request to search for the 'vanishing continent' from an anonymous client. Apparently there are descriptions in the book called 'Collected Tales of King Minos' that hint at a connection between the island of Crete and the 'vanishing continent.' You were told to use this book as a clue to start your investigation. First, go to the Professor in Oxford, and see if he can provide you with some information. |step2 = 6/Follow that Book!/Oxford/Professor/ The book recommended by the Professor for the investigation into the 'vanishing continent' was taken by someone else. According to the Professor, it sounds like this person was going to Seville. In order to continue the investigation, follow this person to Seville. |step3 = 6/With Tradescant/Seville/Adventurer-style Man in Tavern/ Caught up with Tradescant at the tavern in Seville. Apparently, the same as you, he also took on a request to search for a 'vanishing continent' and had come to find an acquaintance, but couldn't seem to find him. You exchanged information with Tradescant, and you will go to Crete together to conduct the field survey. Depart to Candia as soon as possible. |step4 = 6/To West Candia/Candia/Tradescant near Tavern/ You arrived at the town Candia of Crete. As Tradescant proposed, if you investigate relics of the Kingdom of Crete, you will probably gain some kind of information on the 'vanishing continent.' Head to West Candia immediately. |step5 = 6/Evaded Attack/West Candia/Tradescant a little northwest of the entrance/ When you and Tradescant arrive in West Candia, a gang of strangers attacked you. Suddenly, another person appeared, who saved you two, then you all ran and hid inside the ruins. When things have calmed down, ask the other two how they are doing. |step6 = 6/A Suspicious Request/Inland Crete/Tradescant and Alvaro in Ruins Interior/ While doing this request, it looks like you were watched and followed by interlopers from several different lands. Alvaro thinks there's some ulterior motive to this request, but Tradescant doesn't seem that worried by it. Since you are being stalked, you decided to quickly end your investigation and split up. |stepfinal = That's All For Now/West Candia/a little northwest of the entrance/ Just when your investigation into the 'vanishing continent' seemed to be progressing, you ended up being stalked and attacked by interlopers from several different lands. It's not clear whether there's some dark background to this request, but you somehow managed to complete your investigation. All that's left is to examine the pottery Tradescant found on the outskirts of Candia, and wrap things up for now. |discoXP = 150 |cardXP = 75 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Part of the quest chain to unlock Atlantis |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Atlantis/Access |landarea = West Candia |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}